A Living Arrangement
by Senrune
Summary: Jesahn is a anti-social summoner but has a kind heart when it comes to others. He may not be able to put his thoughts into words be he tries his best. But will his best be good enough when the living arrangements at the Institute are changed? OCxNidalee Note: I will try to incorporate as many characters as possible. And its my first story so cut me a little slack.
1. A Rude Awakening

"Hmmmmmm…" A figure hummed in pleasure. His figure curled in a bed under the covers in his small room in the Institute and wanted nothing more than to remain that way indefinitely.

There was one window, a couch, a bed, a stand with a T.V. from Piltover, in one corner held a bookcase filled with scrolls and books of all kinds, upon that sat a picture of a bunch of unruly teenagers posing for a photo with one kid looking alike the summoner that now refused to get up from bed, next to the picture sat a stereo from Piltover as well, it had a bunch of discs lying next to it. All of them heavy metal.

"Knock knoooooock" called a young woman from beyond his door.

His eyes shot open. "noooooooo." He mumbled. 'Who the hell could be at my door? And a woman no less' He rolled to face the door that was across the room.

He pulled away the covers to reveal long brown hair down to his back and an annoyed expression upon his face. "Go away!" He yelled.

"Today is my day off and no one is going to ruin it." He thought to himself angrily. "I have been shot, burned, decapitated, electrocuted, crushed, cleaved in two, and eaten every day these past two weeks! I am spending my day how I want!"

He went under the covers and curled back into his ball, still annoyed. He had assumed whoever was at the door went away. A few minutes had passed and he had resumed his previous demeanor of being on the brink of awareness and sleep.

Then he heard heavy footsteps. VERY heavy footsteps, right outside his door.

"This one?" He heard a gruff yet loud voice say.

He then heard the woman from before say a little TOO cheerily "Yep!"

His door was then broken down by the Might of Demacia.

The young man jumped from his bed, looking to what had just taken place. He noticed three things had taken place.

One: The Might of Demacia just broke down his door with one hand.

Two: His sister was right Luxanna, Lady Luminosity, was behind him laughing herself too tears.

Three: A High Councilor of the institute was standing behind both of them with the look amusement on her face.

Fourth (Bonus): He was in his skivvies when he jumped to his feet. Which added to Luxanna's amusement, and the Councilor's, and even Garen, stone faced at all times, cracked a smile.

When he noticed this he grabbed the blanket from his bed to wrap himself in it.

"This is my day to recuperate, what do you want!" The young man yelled, trying not to look embarrassed. He looked from, Garen, to Luxanna, to the Councilor. All smiled at the situation.

"WELL!?" The young man yelled.

The councilor walked forward to speak. "Well this is slightly awkward, I hope you don't mind."

"Not in the least." The young man replied sarcastically.

"Good, then please fetch some tea for the three of us whilst Garen and I fix your door." The councilor replied with a smile.

"God damn it" he said, The young man hung his head in half exasperation and the other half n=knowing he wasn't going to get straight answer out of the old woman, his brown hair covering his face, he walked to get some clothes then proceeded to the small kitchen that was adjacent of his single room, single bath apartment, and proceeded to make some tea.

"I don't even like tea" he mumbled.

Luxanna laughed from where she sat on the couch, the councilor grunted in amusement as she chanted words to fix the door, and Garen held onto the door with a visible smirk on his face.

As he finished making tea and gathered everyone to sit at the table. "You still haven't told me why you are here Councilor Varayne, or why you deemed it necessary to have two champions break down my door."

Varayne sipped her tea in silence, as did Luxanna, and Garen. The silence went on until the young man sat up. "Enough! I want to know why you are here and…"

"All in good time Jesahn, all in good time" Varayne interrupted him with a wave of her hand and a smile on her wrinkled face. She smiled a kind good hearted smile that brought him back down to his seat.

"… fine."

They continued in their silence for another few minutes. Until Jesahn broke the quiet.

"Why are Garen and Luxanna here?"

"That's Lux to YOU summoner." Luxanna said indignantly.

"It's Luxanna" Garen and Jesahn said sync. They looked at each other and laughed. Lux pouted at this.

"Is so!" Luxanna said.

"Is not" They said in unison.

"Is so!" Luxanna said again.

"Is not." They said again in unison.

Varayne smiled at this "See Jesahn, you enjoy other peoples company, don't you like to laugh once in a while, your always so serious about everything." Varayne said.

Garen nodded in agreement, "you always take direct control of champions bodies so that they need not feel the pain of battle, even the void creatures and those of evil intent, yet it causes you much distress, I have felt the havoc it plagues on your mind during a match when you pick me to fight alongside you."

Jesahn smirked at this, I don't assume direct control to block you from the pain, I do so because it is more effective in a fight."

"No it isn't" Varayne said in a serious tone, "If you continue you to do this your body WILL wither to nothing."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Varayne's face grew dark and her eyes were darker still. "The only reason I gave you two days off to yourself is so you could regain your strength!"

Jesahn sat with a blank expression. "Whatever you say High Councilor."

"Damn it Jesahn!"

Garen and Luxanna watched this in silence, sipping tea and commenting on the wonderful weather beyond the window. Jesahn and Varayne went on this tirade for minutes before Varayne broke it off.

Varayne sat back down in her chair, "This isn't what I came here for."

"Then maybe you'll tell me finally."

"There's a meeting tomorrow that includes every summoner and champion in the League. You're going as well."

"That's it… YOU BUSTED DOWN MY DOOR TO TELL ME THAT!?"

"Pretty much!" Luxanna chimed in.

Jesahn rounded on her, "NOT HELPING LUX!"

Lux gasped "You said my name!"

"Oh dear lord Lux, that's not the point!"

"Don't care." She said happily.

Jesahn turned to Garen, "How do you stand her?"

"Lots of love." he replied sipping his tea with a blank face.

"THAT'S LESS HELPFUL THAN WHAT LUX SAID!"

Garen shrugged.

Jesahn groaned and took a deep breath to calm himself, he then turned to Varayne "Okay, what's the meeting over?"

"Living arrangements" Varayne said with a smile. "Beyond that you'll learn more at the meeting tomorrow."

"Then why did you stay for tea!?"

"You hardly ever talk to any champion during matches, much less another summoner, so I thought I might bring two over and see if you three hit it off. Looks like I thought right." She then smiled, "Plus I thought Lux would enrage you."

He looked at her, "That tears it woman!"

He moved towards her as if to do anything he could to cause her any sort of pain whatsoever, but was restrained by Garen. Jesahn couldn't put up much of a fight.

Varayne stood, "Thank you for the tea Jesahn, I hope we can do it again sometime soon." She smiled and walked towards the door, "C'mon Lux, let's go get something for breakfast."

Lux and Varayne left Jesahn to struggle against Garen so he could calm down. Once he had, Garen let him fall to the ground gasping for air spoke.

"She's right about one thing Jesahn, you have no friends here whatsoever."

"And?" Jesahn said with a glare. "I don't need friends."

"Yes you do." I wouldn't be standing here today if I didn't have any friends. Just ask Xin or Jarvan. They would say the exact same thing."

Jesahn grunted in response.

"There are many champions who would like to be your friend Jesahn, most of the time your fellow summoners try to find you and talk after matches you participate in, yet you always seem to flee before anyone can meet talk to you."

Garen left the room and closed the door, leaving Jesahn to wonder if he really did need allies.

'No, I need no one but myself' he thought, 'more people would mean more chances for someone to stab me in the back.'


	2. A Flashback

**Author's Note: I rarely write something from my mind, more so when most of what's in my mind is detail based. How do you paint a picture with words? It's extremely difficult, I do my best but I believe it to not be enough. I'll continue uploading these at my own convenience as I have work and college on a regular basis.**

**P.S. I'm not following the lore of the "League of Legends" to the letter, I shall more than likely make it up as I go.**

**Songs I listened to while writing this "Mr. Crowley" by Ozzy Osbourne and "Welcome to the Family" by Avenged Sevenfold.**

**Oh yeah, and this is a flashback, fear it in all its unholy glory.**

Ten Years Earlier

Jesahn walked down the night street. The full moon revealed that Jesahn walks in bloody rags that served as clothing, his hair was ragged and caked in coagulated blood, and his eyes were empty.

He walked and walked and walked. He stumbled, he fell, he ran into obstructions, but would always get back up and continue walking.

For what seemed like hours, the pattern continued until he bumped into a purple robed woman surrounded by others in similar clothing. Jesahn fell to the ground and began to pick himself up.

Until a boot was planted into his face and he fell back onto the cold stones of the pavement.

"Watch where you are going street filth!" A male arrogant voice said.

A woman spoke this time, harshly is not a word that could describe how she spoke. "Summoner, act like that again and you shall sit in the prisons guarded by Thresh… and no restrictions shall be placed on your treatment while you are there."

The summoner stood back at this, "But this filth just bumped into you High Councilor Varayne, should he not be put into this place!? Besides, he was probably trying to pick pocket you! Check his pockets!"

He and another summoner stepped forward to search him, but recoiled when they saw the blood on him.

"Looks like he has already been beaten for trying to steal." Scoffed the first summoner, "Let's leave him, they night cold shall claim him." He then turned on his heel, and left with the second summoner.

Councilor Varayne looked down at the boy that law on the cold pavement stones. She noted a glint of metal at his neck. She turned the boy over and was rewarded with the sight of a necklace of chain adorned with bands of mixed metal that looked like rings.

'A symbol', she thought, 'what else could it be?' She counted five bands of metal. She pondered for a moment and then made a decision. She ordered a summoner that still accompanied her, to pick the boy up and take him to the infirmary at the institute.

The next day Jesahn awoke, in a soft bed, in a dimly lighted room, with a headache that felt like he had brainfreeze, a hangover, and boot had been smashed against his head. Which the last one had actually happened now that he thought about it.

He looked around but only saw the room he was in, which held a simple wooden chair, the medical bed he was in, and a counter built into a wall that held syringes and vials of all shapes and sizes.

He tried to get up but was stopped by tubes and that dug into his skin which was hooked into a strange looking machine to his right.

He pulled at the tubes, but nothing happened.

He pulled harder, still no response.

Irritated he tore at the tubes and was rewarded and punished. With freedom and blood. He cursed his stupidity and tore the blanket that was on the bed to make a bandage, and then proceeded to fiddle with his necklace… his eyes widened. "Where is it?" he muttered.

He then screamed in rage, "WHERE IS IT!?"

Adrenaline flowed through his veins as he kicked in the door that lead to a hallway, and two very startled nurses and a doctor in conversation that he cared nothing for.

He walked up to the doctor and grabbed him by the collar on his white smock. "Where is it?" the boy growled.

The doctor could only say "Where's what?" to the rage filled youth.

Jesahn then threw the doctor to the ground and started punching him in the face.

One nurse called for help while the other restrained a still furious Jesahn.

"You won't find what you're looking for young one." Called an old female voice.

Jesahn's eyes rounded on the newcomer. A frail old woman from his perspective. He turned back to the bloodied and broken doctor demanding answers, until he heard a familiar jingling noise of a chain and five metal bands.

Jesahn turned to the old woman again to find that she held his necklace.

SHE held HIS necklace. This pushed Jesahn past the edge of sanity. He dropped the battered doctor and ran towards the old woman, only to find himself running into a wall that was not there, he turned to his right and met the same force, to his left he found the same thing, he tried to walk back and found the same thing.

He glared at this woman who was smiling, still holding the necklace, and had also started walking to the youth.

His green eye, and his brown eye, looked at the woman for minutes. Still ready to pounce when the chance presented itself.

"Give it back." Jesahn growled. The woman obliged handing it to him through the invisible barrier. As his hands touched the familiar metal, his body lost all tension and his eyes grew kinder, but still very empty of any true emotion.

The old woman smiled at this. "Maybe we can talk in the room you have been given?" Jesahn nodded and they walked into the room that the unconscious boy had once occupied earlier.

They boy was back in his bed, his brown hair hung down to just below his shoulders, and his right hand fiddled with the bands of metal at his neck. The guest at his side in the only chair present in the room was an old woman with silver hair and laugh lines present on her face which were only overlooked for her white eyes.

"So what's you your name young man?" The woman inquired.

"Jesahn." He replied.

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Where do you live?"

"Nowhere and everywhere."

"Where are your parents?"

"Is there a reason for these questions?" Jesahn said, the woman was about to continue, until Jesahn barraged her with questions. "Who are you anyways?" as well as "What is this place and why did you bring me here?"

She held up her hand, "My name is Varayne, I am a high Councilor at the Institute of War, where you are currently at, in the infirmary wing to be exact, and I brought you here for a good reason."

Jesahn looked at her with suspicious eyes, "Why me?"

"Because you have a very interesting past." She stated, "I may be blind to the physical aspects of the world, but many doors are open for me to look into." She furrowed her brow, "Well, not ALL doors are unlocked, but I don't NEED to see everything."

"Then how do you find your way around?" Jesahn asked.

She shrugged "I scream and use echolocation." Jesahn chuckled at this.

"Anyways, I want you to become a Summoner."

"What's a Summoner?"

"A summoner is one who uses an avatar to combat other summoners in an effort to win a battle here at the Institute of War."

Jesahn nodded and Varayne continued.

"Now, the Institute of War is the place where you are currently at, it was constructed so that Runeterra would not be torn asunder by war. It is a place that political issues are resolved using summoners and avatars."

"And you want me as a summoner? Why?"

"The League is still in its infancy, it requires more summoners from a very small portion of the city states. Which has proven difficult to acquire but-"

Jesahn interrupted her, "Ill join and become a summoner."

"Do you have a reason? A good one? Life changing?"

His demeanor darkened, "Yes…"

"Excellent, you have your trial tomorrow."

She stood to leave, but didn't hear as Jesahn whispered his thanks.

**Explanations on his life changing experience is the next chapter. Hope you liked, and if not, well I'll have the Might of Demacia break down your doors.**


	3. Living Nightmare

**Author's Note:** **I'm still not that far into reading into the lore a reviewer recommended that I do, so I shall be incorporating the lore into the story later than expected.**

**Songs I listened to while writing this are "Nightmare" and "Buried Alive" By Avenged Sevenfold.**

**P.S. When it says five years later, its going off of the time period from the last chapter.**

**Five Years Later**

Jesahn walked through the hallways of the Institute the flames in their magical sconces had flames that danced with the color of blue, he saw other summoners in similar purple robes of his own, all looking as nervous as he did, and nervous isn't even the beginning of how he would describe how he was feeling.

He found the High Councilor's chamber that all summoners had to be at when summoned. They were all told that "You will face your final test, some of you may not make it, and some may, it depends on how much steel is in your heart, as well as how determined you are. And we expect ALL of you to make it."

He had almost died numerous times during his training as a summoner and he faced his worst nightmare come to life a year before he had accepted Varayne's offer. Had he not earned his place in the Institute?

He fell in line behind a few other summoners that were to be judged. He fiddled with his necklace with his left hand, and rested his hand on the dagger attached to his belt. He looked towards the floor and closed his eyes.

The summoner ahead of him was called in. He walked into the chamber, and the doors closed behind him.

Jesahn sighed, "We were subjected to cruel training, we were fed next to nothing as punishment for neglecting our duties and we were fed next to nothing even if we didn't neglect, and we also have a test that is possibly fatal."

Jesahn heard someone yelp in front of him. He looked up from the floor and at the line. There were three summoners ahead of him, the two at the head of the line were still looking nervous, but neither was shaking as badly as the one in front of Jesahn.

Jesahn spoke up, "Hey, you have nothing to worry about, forget what I said; I'm a pessimist at my best. I think of the worst case scenario and I expect the worse in people. Ignore me."

The summoner turned around, she had black hair to her shoulder, green eyes, her lips were thin, and her skin pale. Her eyes showed fear and terror, her pupils were dilated beyond recognition.

"What?" She said.

Jesahn sighed, "I told you to forget what I said." He closed his eyes again and looked back down to the floor.

"My name is Alice." The girl extended her hand, "I'm sorry if I offended you. It's just, your so… You know."

He ignored her hand, Jesahn spoke, still looking at the floor. "I'm so what?"

"ummmm." Her hand dropped to her side.

"That's not a good answer."

"Uhhhh"

"Still not a good answer."

The next summoner was called in, and the previous one exited, he was white as a ghost.

Alice turned back around and ignored him for a few minutes before Jesahn suddenly spoke again.

"I still don't have an answer."

Alice jumped slightly "Eep!"

He sighed, "Let me guess, I seemed unapproachable because of my eyes right?"

She turned quickly, "That's not true!" she started to get flustered, "You're always so distant to everyone and I know your eyes are different colors and I know that you rarely speak and you were at the top of the summoner classifications and you were always-"

"Unapproachable?" Jesahn finished.

"Yes." She hung her head, her hair covering her face. "But that doesn't mean –"

Another summoner was called in, interrupting her speech. This summoner left with a look of disgust upon his face. The summoner in front of Alice was called in.

Alice turned back to Jesahn to speak again, but stopped, mouth half open. She closed it, waiting for something. Jesahn sensed eyes on himself. He looked up and saw that Alice was staring at him.

".. What?" he said, wondering 'what this pale girl was thinking?'

They heard a scream from the chamber.

Alice looked down and started shaking again. Violently.

Not knowing why, Jesahn reached out and set his hand softly upon her head, he chuckled 'She barely reaches my shoulder' he thought.

Alice squeaked a little at the contact.

"Calm down, they wouldn't have let you this far if they didn't think you could make it." Alice relaxed a little and looked up to him. "And my name is Jesahn."

"Your nice?", she whispered,

"Hm?"

"Hey, let's be friends!"

Jesahn removed his hand. "What?"

Alice nodded, "yeah! You're actually nice. I thought you were a scary person but you can be gentle and kind!" She smiled wide.

Jesahn was still confused. "What?"

Alice was called into the chamber.

"I'll see you later Jesahn!" Alice called than skipped through the doors into the chamber.

Jesahn stood there, dumbfounded, a few moments later he spoke, "What in god's name just happened?"

Jesahn stood there for half an hour, "What the hell?" he muttered, "Why is Alice's judgment taking so long?" He grew impatient and drew his dagger.

Cold steel always made him feel better. He started flipping the dagger in his hands, he soon was doing it subconsciously with is right hand, and started to fiddle with his necklace again.

Another half hour passed before he finally heard the door to the chamber open. Alice walked through, her eyes were down cast and her cheery disposition she had entered with had all but been destroyed.

He walked right past, not caring and not seeing that she looked to him for the slightest bit of comfort. He gave none.

As he walked by, her eyes bore into the back of his head, and as the doors closed she cried.

She had thought she had found a friend.

Jesahn walked in and saw darkness. The doors closed and it was icy cold. Then why was it hot? He waited a little longer. It was now extremely hot.

He was sweating; he closed his eyes and wiped his brow, only to open them and find that he was lying face down upon the floor, pinned under a wooden beam in a room all too familiar.

And everything was burning. Why was it burning?

He started to hear screaming. Why was there screaming? Why was it familiar!?

He dragged himself out from the beam and started to move to the door opening, he yelled, not thinking.

"Hold on! I'm coming!"

He noticed something while moving down stairs, he was smaller. He wasn't as strong now.

The screaming was getting louder now. He moved into a big room that had collapsed onto someone.

"Zenrick!" He moved to the figure, not knowing why he was crying.

He tried to wake the figure, but to no avail.

The man named Zenriked was impailed by a cracked beam. Jesahn removed the metal band Zenrick wore and placed it in his pocket. Crying he moved to the next room, the house collapsing around him.

He stopped for a second, he heard laughing now. Why was their laughing amongst screaming? He ran down the hall he was in to the door. He flung it open and cold air blasted his face. He took a step outside and was immediately hit across the face, he fell to the ground and heard more laughing.

"See!? I told you this place was an easy mark! An isolated house, no nearby village to respond, and a man that was so kind he got most of the family out to give to us!" The man that said this laughed. "I'm starting to think it's too easy!"

Jesahn rolled himself over and looked to where the voices were coming from. They were armored from head to toe in steel and armed with swords, maces, and bows. About 10 or so were there. They stood in front of a shed that housed tools and smithing supplies. Attached to it as an afterthought was a forge to work steel.

But what caught Jeasahn's eye the most was a woman, a girl and a yordle boy tied up in the center of the men.

Jesahn was dragged to the other men by a foot, leaving him to struggle uselessly against his captors. As soon as he got to the circle of men he was bound by his hands and feet and thrown to the ground.

"You damn bastards!" Jesahn yelled, "I'll kill you for this!"

The men laughed, Jesahn continued to yell at them until one of them silenced him with a hand over his mouth. Jesahn struggled and got the opening he wanted.

He bit down on the mans armored finger and did not let go.

"Damn brat, let go!"

Driven by sheer rage jesahn bit down harder, he felt his teeth go through something hard then soft then he felt a warm liquid.

He heard screaming sensed the fingers attached to the hand retreat.

Jesahn let the finger drop from his mouth and he smiled a bloody smile at the man whose finger he had bitten. "Whats the matter? Brat got your finger?"

The armored man drew back his arm and punched Jesahn across the face, knocking him out cold.

When Jesahn came to his senses, he smelled a rot that made him throw up. After his brief revisit with his dinner, he looked around.

He threw up again.

In a pile he saw the woman, the girl, and the yordle boy in a pile where the men had been.

He got to his feet and winced and looked at his body, "I guess they had their fun with me while I was out." He smiled a bit, and frowned. Why am I smiling? My families dead…

He shook his head and walked over to the bodies of his deceased family. He kissed each of their heads and took their rings. He then walked over to the shed and brought out a shovel. He walked over to his family one last time before the corpses spoke in unison. "Why do you wish to join the League?"

He gasped and stumbled back. "What the hell!?" He dropped the shovel, turned and ran from the house.

The question was spoken again and again in his mind, "Why do you wish to join the League of Legends?"

He stopped running and fell to his knees. He closed his eyes to wipe them and when they opened, he was not in the same place as he was before.

He was in a round chamber now, on raised platforms stood the four High Councilors. Councilor Varayne spoke, "Why do you wish to join the League of Legends?"

"Revenge." He answered.

"Why? You seemed to not care about the boy, the girl, and the woman?"

"I'll tell you why! Those bastards slit my families throats after forcing me to watch after I bit off their friends finger!"

"We did not see this."

"You don't need to, I don't even want to see it again."

There was a pause and a figure floated in behind the Councilors, it was clad in gold and red armor, and had white wings upon its back.

Varayne turned her head to look at the new figure, "Yes Kayle?"

Let him in, that Alice girl before hid things from the men here, but shared with you and me. If it's a similar situation now, I see no reason to pry."

Varayne nodded then turned back to Jesahn, "I require one more thing jesahn."

"What?"

"Who was your family?"

Jesahn looked at her, took a deep breath and started to speak. "The woman was a the fiancé to the Blacksmith Zenrick, her name was Ehlana. The yordle boy was my childhood friend Rider, the girl was the child of Zenrick and Ehlana, her name was Serana."

"What were you and your friend doing living with the young couple and their daughter?"

"We were adopted sons." Jesahn looked down at his feet, "He was a much better son than I."

Varayne smiled, "That's it Jesahn, welcome to the League of Legends."

Jesahn bowed and walked out. He went to his quarters and proceeded to relive his personal hell for the rest of that night.


End file.
